Home Alone
by Icygirl77
Summary: Madoka leaves, and its time for numbah 1 to party!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

I don't own Beyblade, sadly. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it! (Add in girlish squeal)

The world championship had just ended, and Gan Gan Galaxy have moved in together. This is what happens when Madoka leaves them alone for an hour.

Yuu's POV

"Guys, I'm going out for a few hours. Are you sure your going to be ok?" Madoka asked. _I swear! Doka thinks she's our mother!_

"Sure Madoka, don't worry about a thing!" Gingi says. _Yup! Everything is going to be A ok! Now, about that prank…._

Masamune's POV

_Madoka has left the house! Boo ya! Number 1's gonna rock this house! Now all I got to do is get Tsubasa on board for my plan for the party!_

"OHHH Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa's POV

"OHHH Tsubasa"

_What does Masamune want? What ever it is, it can't be good. Just keep a cool head, and keep calm._

"Yes Masamune?"

"That's number one bladder to you! Can we have a fewwwww friends over?"

_I don't like the way he just said a few._

"Ummmmm,"

"Pleaseeeeeee Tsubasa!" (cue puppy eyes)

"Um, alright."

"Alright! Numbah 1 wins! OHHHHHH Ginga!"

_What did I get us into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Sadly, I don't own beyblade.

Madoka's left, Tsubasa's said yes to a party, and Yuu and Ginga are? What is going on?

Ginga's POV

"OHHHH Ginga!"

_Thats Masamune. What does he want? Probally to ask me to Battle! Bring it on Masamune!_

"Ginga, Ginga! Tsubasa said yes to a party!"

"Alright Masamune! Let's battle! … Wait, what!"

"Yup thats right! The numbah 1 blader got him to say yes!"

"Boo Ya! Wait who you calling number 1 blader?" I start running at him.

BLAM! _Awwwww! He stuck out his hand!_

"Catch!"

_What a phone? What is up?"_

"Masamune, what is this?"'

"To call all of our friends durr! Your such a dumb dumb pop Ginga!"

"Ya!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You called you self a dumb dumb pop!"

"Ya! Wait, WHAT! Masamune!"

Masamune POV

_Gotta run!_

"Just call every one you know!"

"MASAMUNE!"

Yuu's POV

_Why is every one running? Uhhh, so inmature!_

"Hey gingi! Why are you running?! ?!"

"Party, uh, gotta catch, uhh, Masamune, uhhhhh, call everyone you, uhhh, know."

_A party? Cooleee! Gotta call BenBen, and kenchi, and hippity-hop, and Ryuga, and Yo-Yo, and To-to, and, and Everyone! Ya this is going to be soooooo much fun! I can't wait! Oh why can't it be now? This is so stinky!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Sadly, I don't own beyblade. (Cue gasp of sadness)

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I got all of them, and I went nuts! I thought this story was really bad, and u all made me feel really proud, and made me want to continue! Also, thanks for all the great suggestions! I will today take them to heart! You guys rock! Now on with the chapter!

Regular typing

_thoughts_

Ginga's POV

I sat down in my cherry covered room, (_yes cherry covered, all Madoka and Tsubasa's fault, but thats a different story) _And picked up the phone. _Who to call first?_

_How about….. Wang Hu Zong! Boom baby! They will today come! And I, Ginga Hagane, will be the reason why! Ya!_

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, "_wow, this thing takes a long time," _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, "Alright that is it! I am gonna, gonna, gonna…. Uggggg, this is so stupid" Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, _Why, I'm gonna throw this phone! I should not be on hold for this long!_

I raise my arm to throw it and…

"Heyyyyy, this is Choa Xin! Soooo, if ur like, one of my gals, press 1. If ur a hater press 2. If ur a member and need to get in touch with the rest of us….well u know our cell numbers, just call us from there! Duhh! If ur one of the other teams from the world championships, bugger off. If ur a member of Bei-Ling temple, press 3. And if ur ginga, press 4, we probably want to talk to u, not some random fan girl. So ya, bye." Beeeeeeeeep!

_Wow, way to be to the point Choa Xin. Well, if I'm me, press 4._

"Hello, Ginga. Chi-Yun speaking."

"Hey Chi-Yun! We (being Gan Gan Galaxy), are throwing a party! Its gonna rock! Do you and the others want to come?"

"Sure. Chi-Yun will tell the others. Be there soon, Ginga Hagane."

_Cool! One team down, a lot more to go"_

_"_See you soon, Chi-Yun!"

Chi-Yun POV

"Hey, Chi-Yun who wases that?"

"Its, who was that, Mei-Mei." Choa Xin corrects Mei-Mei.

"It was Ginga Hagane."

"What did he want?" Dashan askes me.

"To ask Chi-Yun and all of us to a party today."

"Ohhhh great, any party they throw will be crazy." Choa Xin says, "But, Madoka will be there, so it will have to be at least a little calm. Lets go"

"Great, 'cause that's what Chi-Yun said." I say.

Ginga POv

_Now who? _I flip through my phone book. _Lets see, how about…. Ryuga! Perfect!_

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, "What do you want?"

"HIIIII Ryuga!"

"Ginga Hagane. What do want now?"

"Just to invite you to a party. Pleaseeeee come Ryugaaaa. Pleasseeeeeeeeee, pleaseeeeeeeee, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Stop I'll come to your stupid party. NOW gooooo away."

"OKKKKK bye Ryugaaaaaa."

"Go away."

I hang up the phone.

"Yaaaaaay! Ryuga's coming! I have to tell Tsubasa!"

Masamune POV

_No! Ginga can't tell Tsubasa. I have to do something, but what? The door is the only thing that can stop him!_

Tsubasa POV

_Ahhh, a nice book, nice quite purple room for me and eagle and earth eagle, and no problems from the others. I wonder who they invited to come over. Hopefully someone like Kenta, or Hyoma. Ya, someone nice and calm, who can maybe control them with a nice bey battle._

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" _Oh no. That sounds like Ginga._

I start running down the hall to the stairs, and down to ginga's room. _Why did we paint this hall pink? I mean pink is sooooo, girly. Not at all like purple. What ever. Where is Ginga?_

I run into the room and I see, oh no. Of course. Ginga was lying on his rug, a bloody noes, and there was a slight bit of the blood on the door. He ran into the door. How stupid can you be?

"How did this happen?"

"I don't remember. I was running at the hall way to tell someone something, but then the door slammed shut."

Cue sweat drop.

"Um, ok ginga. Just go back to what you were doing."

"Ok Tsubasa!"

_Oh man. I just hope something like this doesn't happen again._

Done! I hope you all liked it! Educational criticism is welcome! Really hope you liked it! I'll try to up date tomorrow as much as I can. I'm trying to make to make it funny, so if any of you have any characters with some thing that can happen to them to make it more interesting and funny, just tell me. I'll try to put it in, 'cause I suck at funny. Thanks!

IcyGirl77


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Sadly I don't own Beyblade.

Thanks all for reviewing! madokahagane123 I was actually thinking about having Madoka come then, but thanks for telling me it was a good idea! I hope you all like this next chapter, I am to add some more things funny!

Yuu's POV

_Ok! Who to call first? How about Hippity-Hop? Yay! Hippity-Hop! But first, I want some ice cream! Yup, thats what I want. It will help me think better!_

So I walk down the pink, _why pink?,_ hall, and down to the kitchen.

_Yummy! Ice cream! I want chocolate, and vanilla, and rocky road, and strawberry, and…. What!_

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tsubasa just calmly walks into the room.

_How can he do that! We son't have any more ice cream! ahhhhhhhhhh the world is ending!_

_"_Tsubasa, we're out of ice-cream! help!"

"Yuu, calm down. I'llllll, go get some more ice cream."

"Yay! Thank youuuu Tsubasa! But get a lot for every one! Ok?" I command

"Ok yuu. Tell everyone I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok! Bye Tsubasa!"

_Now to call Hippity-Hop!_

"2 uh, 34, uhh… Gingi! What is Hippity-Hop's phone number?

"209-290-3333"

"Right! I knew that!

Ring, ring, ring, ring,"Hello? Hikaru Hasama speaking."

"Hi Hippity-Hop! Its Yuu! We are having a party with ice-cream, and cake, and everyones going to be there. Pleaseeeee come, or I'm gonna cry!"

"Alright, Yuu, I'll come. Bye"

"Bye Hippity-Hop! See you soon!"

Beeeeep

_Yay! Hippity-Hop is coming! Now I'll call the dark Nebula guys!_

Ring, Ring, ring, ring "Hellosss"

"Hi this is Yuu. Do you guys want to come to party?"

"Sssssure, we will be there in a minute."

"Ok-k! See you soon!"

I hang up the phone.

_Hey was that… _Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (sweat drop, faint)

I slowly start to wake up.

"Wait, did I just invite Reji to a party?"

(sweat drop, faint again)

Hope you all liked it! Suggestions are welcome! Please help me for this story!


End file.
